


Oh there you go, undress to impress

by fixme_in_fortyfive



Series: Kink-Bingo [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Lipstick, M/M, Panties, Smut, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixme_in_fortyfive/pseuds/fixme_in_fortyfive
Summary: This is a prompt-fill for my personal littleKink-Bingo. Crossdressing / Panties.Patrick catches Pete in the bathroom, Pete looks good in red.





	Oh there you go, undress to impress

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I’d write again for this kink-bingo (or this ship in general). I lost all my unfinished fics a few months back and have since then lost all my motivation with it. But it came back, at least enough to make this. Enjoy.

Looking at Pete is, on the most mundane day, like looking at the sun. He shines bright and illuminates everything around him, warms it with wide smiles and twinkling eyes. There’s a reason the world is obsessed with Pete Wentz, Patrick can’t disagree.

If the world could see him now- well, Patrick has no comparison, but he’s glad the world is not around, doesn’t want to share this moment, isn’t sure they deserve it.

And Pete wasn’t expecting Patrick – or anyone for that matter - to find him like this, his face a mixture of shock and embarrassment, his eyes wide and blown. He had just enough mind to hastily pull the bathrobe over his body before Patrick entered the small bathroom. It was by pure chance anyway, Patrick had no reason to come here, except that he knew Pete would be here and he hadn’t wanted to eat alone in his hotel room. He was supposed to get lunch with Andy, but changed his mind, just like that, and came here instead.

“It’s not-,“ Pete starts, after what feels like an eternity of them just staring at each other, pulling the bathrobe close over his body, but not before Patrick can catch a glimpse of the red fabric he’s wearing underneath. “It’s not what it looks like.”

It doesn’t sound very convincing, but Patrick isn’t about to point that out, instead crossing the few steps between them, Pete watching every move of his; like he’s three seconds away from bolting out of here. When they’re close enough to touch, Patrick gingerly cups Pete’s cheek into his hand, his eyes drawn to his lips, pretty red lips. Pete’s eyes fall shut and he stutters out a shaky breath, leaning into the touch. It’s a simple touch, but it calms Pete’s anxious thoughts. Patrick rubs his thumb over his bottom lip, smearing the carefully applied lipstick over the corner of Pete’s mouth.

“That’s a nice color,” Patrick admits, the words little zaps that make Pete’s heart beat faster and his head swim.

“Do you like it?”, Pete asks in a soft whisper, not sure if he meant for Patrick to hear him, but he did, nodding his face in the simplest confirmation. Pete means to lick his lips, a habit he can’t remember ever not having, and his tongue catches Patrick’s thumb, wet and soft and warm against rough skin. It breaks Patrick’s focus, his eyes flitting from Pete’s lips to his eyes, his body surging forward, crowding Pete against the sink behind him with his arms wrapping around Pete’s waist and his face pressing into his neck, kissing the soft skin there, every hitch of Pete’s breath urging him not to stop. Pete doesn’t even notice that Patrick worked his bathrobe open until his hands settle on Pete’s lower back, just above the lacy hemline of his panties, feeling the fabric under his fingers, his touch burning into Pete’s skin and making him wish for Patrick to touch him somewhere else, everywhere else.

And Patrick wants to, will, once he’s gotten a good look at Pete –smeared lipstick, messy hair falling over his eyes, the bathrobe hanging from his shoulders doing nothing to cover the red silk panties that do nothing to cover where Pete is straining against the fabric. Patrick revels in the knowledge that the world will never see Pete like this, they can have the sun if he gets this.

When he’s seen enough he pulls Pete close again for a kiss, at last tasting his lips, tasting him and one confident hand pushes the panties aside, not daring to take them off, but wanting to touch more of Pete’s body. Pete moans into the kiss as Patrick’s hand wraps around him and Patrick decides he needs to hear more of those desperate sounds, working his hand and lips with this single goal in mind.

Pete would try to prolong this, to make it last, because it feels so good, but he really can’t, not when every slide of Patrick’s hand, every kiss against his neck, pushes him forward, pleasure coiling inside him ready to burst. He’s clutching Patrick’s shirt into a tight fist, holding onto him that way as he pushes into Patrick’s hand to chase the feeling that makes his knees weak.

“You look so pretty,” Patrick whispers against Pete’s heated skin between kisses and the praise is all at once too much, Pete helplessly spilling all over Patrick’s hand with a last hoarse groan as he’s tumbling into pure bliss. He looks down at himself, breathing heavily, and sees Patrick’s hand loosely fisting him, the red panties soiled, dark where the fabric is wet from his lust.

Patrick takes another look at Pete, how he ruined him, loving everything about it. “So pretty.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it or not, let me know in the comments below.


End file.
